Just One Miracle
by istolethec00kies
Summary: [re-write] When the team uncovers a mysterious girl, Batman and Robin's lives are changed. {I'm sorry I'm so bad at summaries...I try oh so hard}


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mary.**

**Hey people of the interwebs. I have created a sorceress, her name is Miracle. **

**Undelined Italics are Luna speaking to Mary. Luna is her Tiger.**

_Interuption_

Before we begin this story, I -cookie~napper- would like to note that there will be many unknown locations in this story. Thank you for your cooperation. Enjoy.

**Unknown Location**

**October 27, 2012**

**1:04 a.m.**

**Dick's POV**

_Gosh demon pose! Why did you have to come! _I was pinned agaisnt a tree by the most agile demon I have ever experienced when I saw a girl with a white tiger by her side. She swept her hand upward to reveal a holographic hand of green cards. She tapped one with her pointed finger, as a result to this action, the other cards desintigrated. She pushed the selected card forward with the same finger and a black and red dragon arose out of the ground. The being breathed fire and set the largest of the Earth Demons ablaze. Miss Martian was knocked out so I could not alert the team through mental connection, but I could get rid of this demon and tell a struggling Kid Flash. He was pinned to the ground to my right by recreated water barrers. I fell limp (played dead) and the demon pushed me through three trees knocking them down _Timber._ I remembered out Injustice League encounter. The leaf warrior that was recently fighting me fell backwards into the a pit of lava created by a defeated fire demon. I climbed over the fallen trees to bring Wally into my vision. I flung a birdarang in the direction of the redhead. My aim was perfect and I slit the barrers just enough for my best pal to slip away. I turned my head to the left to check up on the girl, she now had a trio of beings backing her up. She was unharmed and perfectly calm.

"Hey, hey, hey. Rob, Bro, Dude, Br-"

"What Wally."

"I thought you wanted me. If not, then, did you see the girl with the tiger?" He pointed to the girl. She somehow noticed the aknowledgement and it upset her. She sent a swarm of small fire pixies our way.

"Duck." I pulled him down behind a fallen tree. "I wanted you to tell the team about her. You can complete this task the fastest. We must retreat. I will get the girl. You get the team." Wally just stood there. "GO IDIOT!" As Kid ran off I made eye contact with the strange girl. She was too far away for appearence comprehension. I could not tell what she was like, but she seemed nice enough. _Now how to get over there._ As I finished this though something - or someone - lifted my by my wrist. As we flew I noticed the faint distortion of scenery above me.

_"I will drop you near her. You capture her and bring her to the original rondevous point." _Miss Martian instructed.

_"Got it." _I fell on top of a low tree. She was not too far away but I had to get alittle closer before I could come down. Some way or another she noticed my struggle without even looking my way. An exact replica of the tree I was standing on appeared in front of me. Then another then another, until She was under one. I got the hint and took a risk.

Once above her, I reached down and she grabbed my wrist. The tiger clawed its way up the tree and took an angered stance. The tiger's eyes glowed and the girl muttered "he's safe" so quietly, it was barley audible. I looked around searching for the rondevous point when I realized we were on it. I looked straight up and saw the same faint distortion. The ship lowerd and the bottom hath opened. Wally peeked his head out and reached down a hand. I grabbed it and put out a hand for the girl. She hesitantly looked at it, and back up at the Bioship, it, ship, it, ship. The girl finally grabbed it and wrapped an arm around the feline. _Strong girl... _I looked up at KF and he pulled.

**Rebriefing Room Mount Justice**

**October 27, 2012**

**10:03 a.m.**

**Mary's POV**

A man in black and grey and the same boy from this morning were staring me in the eyes waiting for an answer to their first question. They asked my my name. "M-Mireya Griffiths." I hugged Luna closer. "This is Luna, she calls me Mary." _The boy with red hair beleives you are a nut-job _"I am no nut-job!" the boy with red hair looked up at me.

"How did you know that?!" He staggered backward.

"Luna told me. Do you beleive I am such a nut-job now?" I questioned. Luna hissed as a response to my anger. The man in black and grey stepped forward in percaution.

"Mireya, what are you? Sorceress, witch, warlock, summoner?" The youngest boy asked. _The youngest is Robin, the red haired boy is Kid Flash, the blonde one is Artemis, the other sorceress is Zatanna, the fish is Aqualad, the boy with black hair is Superboy, the green one is Miss Martian._

"Robin, I am a summoner and a sorceress." The man in black and grey still stared my in the eyes. _That is Batman. Secret identity, Bruce Wayne. Billion dollar playboy. Only Robin knows Batman is Mr. Wayne._ "Batman, would you please stop staring at me like that." A woman wearing grey tights and a black leotard walked into the room. _That is Black Canary. Secret identity, Dinah Lance._ "Black Canary, where are you pants?" Robin and Kid Flash giggled a little bit at this remark.

"I'm sorry, Idid not get that trough your annoying english accent." At this I stood and swiped summoning cards into the air. I sent follower fire faries her way. _These should keep her busy_ I watched as the small winged creatures followed the blonde and scorch her denim jacket. The boys laughed at this too. _That is not very polite_

"And you think her insult was polite?" I muttered to Luna. Batman was still staring at me and I was starting to get very, very irritated. "I asked politely for you to stop staring at me." I sent more follower fire faries at him.

"You really like the follower fire faires don't you?" Zatanna observed.

**Do you like it? I love writing with her. This story should carry on.**

**~Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?**


End file.
